


Una Furtiva Lagrima

by Heechuls_MetalPetal



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Depression, Flashbacks, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heechuls_MetalPetal/pseuds/Heechuls_MetalPetal
Summary: The emptiness has returned with a vengeance. You stare up at the cold white ceiling above your bed as your eyes begin to fill and your vision begins to blur. One furtive tear escapes to trace a path down your cheek, landing in your matted, unwashed hair.





	Una Furtiva Lagrima

You lie on your side, pretending to watch some pointless cartoon you’ve watched a hundred times before, but truthfully, your eyes are glazed over, unseeing. Your once perfectly manicured hands idly stroke the fur of your beloved gray cat. It’s as if they’re on autopilot. Because your mind is elsewhere. You’re replaying the last night you spent together. Your final night with him.

He had been aloof for weeks, months if you were being honest with yourself. You had chalked it up to exhaustion. You were all exhausted. The company treated you more like work horses than human beings, but that was nothing new. If only you had known how bad it had been for him. If only he had said something. If only he had trusted you.

Nothing had seemed out of the ordinary that evening. You arrived home and he was already there, making Beijing fried rice. You grabbed a bottle of soju from the refrigerator and sat down at your computer. A few minutes later, a plate of rice appeared in front of you and you accepted it, barely sparing him a glance. In hindsight, you wish you had thanked him. Why had you always been such an ungrateful and selfish bastard?

After eating and playing your video games for a while longer, you felt his thin but muscular arms wrap around your waist. He began to kiss your cheek, your shoulder, your neck, and then whispered softly in your ear to follow him to your bedroom.

As you reached this point in your memory, you trail your fingers down your bare chest and dip them below the waistband of your underwear. You’re already half erect just from the images that have been flickering through your head. You gently wrapped your fingers around yourself, lightly massaging the skin, stroking up and down, and squeezing out the tiny bit of fluid that has begun to leak from the slit.

You remember how he pushed you gently on to the bed before crawling atop you and kissing you fervently, almost desperately. He made quick work of your pants while you stripped both yourself and him of your t-shirts. He moved to kiss you once again with that desperation which, at the time, you hadn’t understood. As your tongues tangled together in the heat of your mouth, you recall wondering what on earth had sparked this urgency in your normally relaxed lover. He kissed down your chest and teased the hardened nub of your left nipple with his tongue. Then he proceeded to gently suck before taking it in between his teeth and lightly biting down, creating a sublime mixture of pleasure and pain that chased away all coherent thought from your mind.

He then wandered down your body and settled in between your legs. He swiftly rid you of your boxers and your fully erect penis sprang out and stood, awaiting his attention. He bent his head down and harshly licked up the side before engulfing your cock in his mouth, pulling a hiss of pleasure from between your teeth. He rolled his tongue around the tip, being extra attentive to the underside of the head, knowing that was where you were most sensitive. You grasped his hair and moaned his name as he bobbed his head up and down, causing exquisite tension to build in your body.

As you recall the feeling of his beautiful mouth and wicked tongue on you, you push your underwear down, freeing your erection as you quicken the movement of your hand. Your back arches off of the mattress as you climb nearer towards the peak of pleasure.

You recollect how you cried out in agony as his mouth left you just before reaching your climax and then again in ecstasy as his tongue flicked at your puckered hole. You reached into the night table and passed him the lubricant. He took it and squeezed some onto his fingers and began to push one into your wanting body. He moved it in and out, curling it and stretching you as pleasure once again began to build. He placed a second finger inside of you and continued his ministrations, drawing wanton moans from your full lips. As he lathered his impressive erection in lubricant, you stared at him and bit at your bottom lip in anticipation. You briefly noticed something unreadable in his eyes as he gazed back at you before slowly pushing into your eager body, but then all worries faded and were replaced with the blissful feeling of his hardness inside of you.

You gasped loudly as he sheathed himself fully and hit your prostate. He pulled himself out almost completely and then harshly thrust back in, repeating and hastening this movement and forcing you to reach out and wrap your arms around his neck, needing something to keep you steady. You screamed in pleasure as he pounded into you and his throbbing cock continuously met with the spot that made stars explode behind the lids of your eyes. You felt the familiar pooling in your stomach as he grasped your erection and moved his hands in time with the snapping of his hips. You begged for release: “More. Yes. Right there. Fuck. Harder.” You buried your face into his shoulder and bit down lightly as you came all over his hand and stomach. He let out a pleasured groan at the sensation of your climax and then filled you with his. He collapsed on top of you before rolling over and off of the bed and leaving the room, presumably to wash off the stains of your lovemaking. As you fell asleep in your post-euphoric haze, you were ignorant of the pain you would feel the next morning when you would awake to find that both he and his belongings had disappeared.  

Your strokes speed up, bringing you closer to your climax as you remember the feeling of him inside of you, of his seed filling you and suddenly you are there, falling off the cliff of ecstasy as you spill onto your hand and stomach.

You lie there, spent both physically and emotionally from your release. You can’t be bothered to move. The emptiness has returned with a vengeance. You stare up at the cold white ceiling above your bed as your eyes begin to fill and your vision begins to blur. One furtive tear escapes to trace a path down your cheek, landing in your matted, unwashed hair.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I would love to hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading!


End file.
